An Odd Way Of Finding Love
by The Alice of His Wonderland
Summary: Yami is an orphaned prince of age 19, that is saved by a beautiful young woman. The rest...you'll just have to read for yourself!
1. Default Chapter

An Odd Way of Finding Love

Chapter 1

This story is set in ancient Egypt. Young prince Yami had snuck out of his parent's royal palace. He had runaway because the High Mage, Hesion had slain his father the Pharaoh and his mother. Hesion had pitch black hair, yellow silted, snake like eyes and was dressed in a Mages robes. Hesion had slain the Pharaoh and his wife because he had wanted to be the Pharaoh and rule over all Egypt. He was mainly after Prince Yami because he was the heir to the thrown. Hesion had known that if he was to just slay the prince, he would be thrown in the dungeon forever and that the Pharaoh & his wife could just have another heir. Hesion had just sent guards to capture the prince. He was not aware of the fact that he was being watched by a sorceress named Jadellin. Just as Yami was about to be captured by a tall, husky looking guard, a baker, pushing his cart of freshly baked roles, stopped between the two of them blocking the guard from prince Yami. That is when he saw her, young Jadellin. He thought she was the most beautiful woman on Earth.

She had long, flowing, dark brown hair that seemed to glisten in the fading sunlight, beautiful large brown eyes, and a radiant smile. At that moment the guard broke past the baker and lunged for the back of Yami's shirt. Luckily just as the guard jumped to grab him, Jadellin reached out and grabbed Yami's arm pulling him onto her camel and they rode off into the setting sun.

After about an hour of riding in total silence, Yami finally asked who she was, and where they going. She answered all of his questions. She told him that her name was Jadellin and that they were going back to her palace. She also told him that the trip would take them 3 days on camelback. They had to ride on the same camel although Jadellin had two. The other camel was packed over with goods that she wanted from the city.

As the sun shone its last rays, they came across an oasis. There they set up a tent to sleep in overnight. Yami set up a place to cook and a campfire with wood that he and Jadellin had found near the oasis, while Jadellin washed away some of the grime from her body. When she returned, she was surprised to find Yami preparing the meals. She thanked him for cooking, and sat down. After eating and talking for a half hour, they went to sleep in the tent that Jadellin had brought for herself. That night, Yami had a very strange dream. He dreamt that he and Jadellin had come to a town. All of the people starred at them as though they had never seen other people before, and as they approached the palace, everything stared to disintegrate. He woke up gasping for air, and noticed that he was sweating profusely. Through the roof of the cramped tent, he could see the moon. It seemed to be shining on Jadellin, in which lay under a wool blanket cuddled up next to him. To him, she looked even more beautiful that night than when he had first seen her. That's when he noticed that she had her head laying on his arm. He longed to hold her, to love her. But he denied it.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

That morning, after they had woken up, and eaten their breakfast, they started out on their journey to Jadellin's palace. After about an hour of riding on camel back, Yami started to get hot, so he took of his peasants cloak and his shirt and started to walk so he could stretch out his legs. At one point in time they came across a small town in the middle of the desert. Yami thought that it was a mirage. Even from close up, it looked like something from a fairy tale. All of the people starred at them as they rode down the dirt rode on their camel. They starred as though they had never seen other people before. As they approached the palace, everything started to disintegrate. Everything, even the people melted away into a liquid puddle of slime. As they starred in amazement, the camel with Jadellin's goods jutted off away from the crumbling city. Right as the road underneath them started to vanish, Yami jumped onto the camel, grabbed Jadellin's arm pulling her up onto it, (the one that was still there), and rode off after the other camel into the desert.

That night, after they had set up camp yet again, Jadellin could not sleep. Just thinking about what might have happened to her if Yami hadn't of saved her life. She laid with her head under Yami's chin, cuddled up next him with her arm across his bare chest, starring off into space, while Yami lay rubbing her right shoulder with the tips of his fingers.

Jadellin looked up at him with loving eyes and kissed his warm lips and laid her head back down under his chin. He looked stunned. She looked up at him asked him what was wrong with a confused look on her face. He told her that ever sense the first time he had seen her, he wanted to hold her and love her. That's when he told her about the dream. She seemed surprised. She told him that she had the exact same dream also just the night before.

The next day, Jadellin told Yami that they would reach her palace a little later than she had expected because they had spent so much time in the "fake town". She said that they would maybe be able to make it in before the sun set. After walking and leading the camel with Yami for a while, Jadellin got up on the camel's back and fell asleep. She slept for at least 3 hours. Once every so often, Yami would stop the camel to see if she was going to fall.

After a few hours of walking in front of the camel, Yami got up onto the camel behind Jadellin and after a few moments she began to awake. She looked up from where she was sitting and when she didn't see Yami leading the camel, she turned around to find him smiling at her. He said good morning and kissed her on her warm lips. She smiled at him and asked him how long she had been sleeping. He told her that she had been out for about three hours.

Later that evening, as the sun began to shine its last rays they finally reached Jadellin's palace. All of her servants rushed to greet her as soon as word got out that she had returned home safely. Everyone wanted to know who Yami was, and after having a great banquet for everyone in the palace Jadellin gave everyone a day off.

Later that evening, after everyone was introduced to Yami, Jadellin showed him were _their _room was. She apologized for the absents of rooms and told him that they must share hers. Jadellin's room was huge. In it was a large king sized canopy bed with the finest red silk comforters. The bed curtains were as well silk; only, they were a black color. She also had a chase sofa, a large vanity, a sold oak wardrobe closet, glass doors that lead to a marble balcony and over near the bed was another set of glass doors that had white curtains that lead to a magnificent bathroom. The floor was made of marble tile; it had a large basin and, a huge bathtub that needed three stairs to get into and on either side of the stairs was a large cat statue.


End file.
